I'll Wait For You
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She was his entire life, and no one but he and a select few knew this.


**I'll Wait For You**

**Summary: She was his entire life, and no one but he and a select few knew this.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Kagome/L**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M just in case!**

**A/N: You should go listen to this song if you haven't yet, by Joe Nichols, I'll Wait For You. When I first listened to it, I wasn't pay much attention, I heard what he was saying, but only at the end did I realize **_**what**_** was going on. I had to replay it and then...well, I'm writing an L Tribute now.**

**-x-x-x-**

L stared in shock at the text he'd _just_ received. The investigation was moving along steadily, and so far, everything was all good news. This though, having nothing to do with the Kira investigation at all, was enough to cause him to drop the case and leave. "Watari, call the hospital, see what information you can get from the receptionist and doctors."

"Yes, of course."

Light, Matsuda, Mr. Yagami and Mogi all leaned over a bit to get a better look at the phone's message which L was staring at intently. Misa was a little less discrete as she walked over and peered over his shoulder curiously.

"...ah~! L has a wife?!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Winchester, London**

Kagome stared up at the ceiling of the room she was in and sighed.

"Be happy,"

Kagome looked to her left and smiled sadly at the little boy by her bedside. He was only four years old, and he was her life. Messy black hair, just like his father and bright blue eyes just like her; he had an inquisitive and intelligent look underlining them. "Sorry, I'm just thinking. Logan...could you call Roger, see if he can bring Mello, Matt and Near."

"...kay." He grabbed her cellphone off the bedside table and looked for Roger in the list of numbers before pressing the call button.

It was silent for a couple moments, with her son talking in the background as she closed her eyes and tried to keep herself from simply crying over all the horrible things that had been happening as of recently.

"They are coming."

"Thanks sweetie. Logan, love...daddy will be coming too."

"Really?!"

It was a rarity for the child to get to see his father. His normal company usually consisted of the trio successors from the orphanage she lived at to look after the kids. That was part of her job, but more importantly, it was her life. She'd been at the orphanage since she was a child, and when offered a place as a successor, she turned it down flat. She'd only ever wanted to be by L's side, not replace him...no, never replace him. When they found out that her physical health would never let her be his replacement anyways, they pulled her from the program, but she asked to stay at the orphanage to help Roger out with the kids and their studies. She became the big sister of the orphans, and then the mother figure. When L and she hooked up around six years ago, it had been close to Christmas. This would be the first Christmas she was to spend with him.

**-x-x-x-**

**Six Years Ago**

**-x-x-x-**

_Kagome glared at Roger, "No one will open presents till L is here. I told him we'd have Christmas together; I promised that I'd wait for him. The kids have also agreed to wait. It's not Christmas if everyone isn't here." A little boy peered around at Roger from behind her and she smiled down at the seven year old fondly. "Near, what are you doing?"_

"_..." he said nothing, merely leaned against her, his head against her side as she ran her fingers through his white curly hair._

"_Mello! Give it back~!"_

_Near turned to look back at two boys running around, one with bright blonde hair a couple inches above his shoulders, and another with auburn red hair; the blonde, Mello, held a Gameboy in his hand as he ran with it just out of reach of the other boy, Matt._

"_Mello, give Matt his game back. Why don't we all set up games and some activities for the holidays? That way the kids can do some things while waiting for L."_

_Mello handed the game back to Matt who snatched it back and stuck out his tongue. Mello was nine years old, and Matt was eight. Both boys liked to think of themselves as Kagome's little helpers while L was away, today would be no different._

"_**Kay~!"**_

"_Near, would you like to help out too?"_

"_..."_

"_Doesn't he talk? He's so weird..."_

_Kagome popped Mello on the back of his head when he started poking Near in the nose. "Do you want me to poke you in the nose, Mello?" She poked him, doing it again, then again. The blonde finally ran off with a blush as he couldn't keep her hand from getting to his nose. He was now too far to reach._

_Kagome knew he wasn't affected the way Near was, the littlest one shied away from touch, Mello laughed and embraced the playful gestures. Matt didn't care one way or another. If you poked him, he'd knock your hand away and continue whatever game his eyes were focused on, never taking them off the screen._

_Three hours passed and the kids were running around dressed as robots, brown paper bags with silver duct tape covering them was pulled over there heads, three holes made in the bags, one for their heads, the other two for their arms. This was the sight L had walked in on. Kids walking weirdly and talking in funny voices as Mello and Matt drew faces on the kids robot bellies. Near was helping Kagome make the robot heads, covering smaller paper bags in the same tape, then cutting two holes for eyes, and placing a piece of type on the back to attach it to the body, but not on the front, this way they could flip the head back like a hoodie._

_Everyone turned to the front door in time to see the nineteen year old walking forward, curiously looking over the kids and their creations. It was a simultaneous attack of robots as they each ran forward and hugged the teen._

"_**L~!"**_

"_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!"**_

"_**HAPPY CHRISTMAS!"**_

"_**PREASENT~!"**_

_The cries were as diverse and different as the children who yelled them, and each child that lay dog piled on the detective laughed, overjoyed that he had finally arrived back to the orphanage in time for Christmas presents._

"_Merry Christmas L..."_

_He looked up and saw Kagome standing with Near and Mello on either side of her, smiling down at him, she laughed as he blushed and stood hurriedly to regain his normal stance. "Merry Christmas...K."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Present**

**-x-x-x-**

She had mentioned wanting a family of her own, a year later, she was married, and a year after that, she'd given birth to a baby boy of seven pounds and four ounces.

**-x-x-x-**

**Four and a Half Years Ago**

**-x-x-x-**

_Kagome heaved a breath as she forced herself not to scream in pain; it was almost twelve hours ago that she'd called on L to meet her at the Hospital. He had been off on a case that was almost thirteen hours from where she was. She had told the doctor, she wouldn't give birth to the baby until her husband was standing at her bedside with her. B had taken her to the hospital, and while they were friends, he wasn't her husband. He was her husband's replacement if things went sour, but B never liked the idea of replacing her husband either._

_B was talking on the phone as she inhaled deeply. "He says to start the labor, he'll be here soon, but he doesn't want you to be in pain."_

_Kagome shook her head, "No," she held her hand out and took the phone as he handed it to her. "I'm not having this baby until you are by my side, L. You have to be here, L...you'll regret it if you aren't..."_

"_**...you sure?"**_

"_I've never been more sure about anything, I promise...I'll wait for you."_

"_**I'll be there as soon as possible, I'm almost there."**_

_Kagome nodded, "Drive safely," tears in her eyes as she tried to control her breathing and block out the pain. She handed the phone back and cringed at the ache in her lower abdomen._

_She was in near hysterics when L finally arrived. They had to perform a Cesarean operation on her, or...a C-section. L traded places with B who left to get Mello, Matt and Near in time for the delivery, all four waited in the waiting room while L stayed loyally by Kagome's side throughout the rest of the delivery. It was two hours later, that the boys got their first look of the infant child being carried with a wristband to the nursery to be cleaned._

_Kagome, while she was worn out and tired had other things on her mind; none of her thoughts pertained to sleep. She sat up with L sitting beside her, holding her in his arms as she waited for the nurse to return with her baby._

_When the nurse did, she smiled and took him in her arms as four heads peered in from the doorway. Kagome laughed at the kids, Mello, Matt and Near, now ages eleven, ten and nine in that order. "You guys are welcome to come in,"_

"_What's his name?"_

"_Are you feeling okay?"_

"_L was late,"_

_Kagome laughed, watching L duck his head as Near commented on his tardiness. She answered Mello's question first, "Logan...he is L's child...little L..." she laughed a little._

"_A mini L," B chuckled._

_Kagome looked at Matt, his hands were on the bed as he looked at the baby in her arms, his goggles around his neck as he took in the infants features. "As for if I'm okay...I'm tired, but I'm fine. In fact, I've never felt better." She leaned closer to L and sighed in contentment, "So glad that you got here in time..." she closed her eyes and finally, Kagome let sleep take her as L held her safely by his side, his eyes never leaving the baby. She was right; he would have regretted missing this...for every second it had taken, if he'd missed it...he would have never gotten the chance to have this moment again._

**-x-x-x-**

**Present**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome eyed the table at her side which folded over her lap, pulling it down; she looked thoughtfully down at the nice piece of parchment lying in front of her. She knew it was too much to ask this time, that he be here before...Kagome sighed sadly. "Logan, bring me my phone,"

Logan jumped off of the big chair he had been sitting in and handed her the cellphone he'd been playing chess on. "Here," He made his way back to his spot and started swinging his feet back and forth as he waited patiently for his mom to finish using his source of entertainment.

"Grab a few dollars from my wallet, you can go get something to eat and drink."

Logan's eyes brightened and he ran to the purse under the TV that was off. Grabbing four dollars, he ran quickly out of the room and down the hall, leaving Kagome some privacy. She dialed the phone number to L's personal cellphone and listened as it rang. She knew Roger had sent a text message about the ambulance taking her and her son to the hospital. Logan came along only because she refused to go without him, and they needed to get her to the hospital.

"_**Hello?"**_

Kagome frowned..."Who is this?" She spoke in fluent Japanese, the language that was being spoken on the other side of the line.

"_**Matsuda, Touta...L stepped out...no one else was here, and I thought if it was important, he wouldn't be happy to miss the call. You're his wife, right?"**_

Kagome smiled, "Yes, I am...give him a message from me?"

"_**Of course!"**_

She couldn't help the laugh, he sounded excited, perhaps to be helping out L. She was like that too before they'd started dating and got married. She always wanted to be of use to him, able to help him, there to stand by him. "Tell him, 'I'll wait for you.'" She closed her eyes; a tear fell down her cheek as she spoke those words.

"_**...are you okay?"**_

Kagome smiled sadly, "Cancer...Non-Hodgkin lymphoma...to be exact. I was diagnosed with it a few days before L left to Japan."

"_**No way...that's not fair..."**_

"Life rarely is...I have till tonight, in accordance to the doctors here. I want to see L...and I will wait for him, but I know I'll be gone long before he gets here."

"_**He'll be there! Ah, he just walked in, one second!"**_

Kagome felt the lump in her throat harden and closed her eyes, the door opened and she ended the call. Looking down at the paper, she picked up her pen and kept her head bowed so that her son wouldn't see her crying. She placed the phone on the bedside table and let him take it. She had a lot to write...and only enough paper to write one letter. This meant she'd have to put four letters in one.

**-x-x-x-**

**Tokyo, Japan**

L stared at the phone which was now in his hand, "What did she say?"

Matsuda frowned, "...she said to tell you, 'I'll wait for you'. L, go...we can handle things here, but she needs you most right now."

L looked blankly at Matsuda, turned, and left the room, still barefoot and all as he made his way to his personal transportation with Watari following close behind.

"..." Matsuda sighed sadly. "I wish I could meet her,"

"Why not ask to go?" Light questioned curiously.

"...She said she had cancer...that she wasn't going to make it past midnight. L...tonight, his wife is going to die, and...Damn it, she'll be alone...all because of Kira!"

"How is this Kira's fault?" Light forced his anger out of his tone.

"She was diagnosed a couple days before L came here, it's Kira's fault that she'll be alone when she dies. It's not fair..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Winchester, London**

L stared out the window of the plane that was landing finally; it had taken twelve hours for the flight, a nonstop plane which he'd had all to himself. He got out and hailed a cab, the chill of cold air made him glad that Watari had given him shoes before he'd boarded and left. It was sometime around midnight, having gotten the text and boarded the plane around nine eleven in the morning on Saturday, and if his math was right, and he had his time zones were correct, time travel was possible, and it was eleven thirty-seven in the late evening in London. Getting to the hospital would take maybe twelve minutes if there was no traffic.

He was about to get into the cab that stopped for him when a familiar face caught his eyes, Roger stood leaning against his black Cadillac. L left the driver and let someone else grab the cab as he made his way to Roger. A sad look on his face as he opened the door for L and got in on the driver's side...the drive to the hospital was one of the worst drives in L's life. He wanted it to be over with quickly, but at the same time, he didn't want it to end. As the hospital came into view, he started getting weird feelings in his chest, his stomach sunk and flipped uncontrollably as they pulled to a stop. He climbed out, not bothering to wait for Roger to park the vehicle as he ran inside to the front desk. "Kagome Higurashi?"

"..." The woman shook her head and frowned, "We don't have a Kagome Higurashi in our records, sir."

He didn't think they would. "Kagome Lawliet, try that."

"Second floor corridor, room 211."

He was gone once more, up the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator, he ran to the room and found the hall filled with family and friends. Mello was comforting Near, and Matt was holding Logan. L moved around the group and inside the room, his heart fell from his chest as he looked to the peacefully sleeping Kagome. Her eyes, he knew would never open again. In that moment, he knew that this was her eternal rest, and he wouldn't be able to wake her.

He walked in, sat down beside her as the doctors moved around him, and nurses moved behind him. He took her hand in his, still warm. This had just happened. Death had only just taken her. So cruel..._"You said you'd wait for me..."_

"Are you Mr. Lawliet, Ryuzaki?"

L turned and looked up, a doctor stood beside him and L nodded.

"I'm sorry about your wife, please know that she fell asleep and passed away, it was painless...she asked for me to give this to you if you got here after she passed on."

"..." L eyed the sealed envelope; it had four names scrawled neatly on it.

"I assumed L stood for Lawliet, here."

"Thank you," L took the letter and stared at it for a moment, then opened it and pulled out the perfectly folded paper. It was folded in three's, with writing filling up both the front and back.

_~L,_

_I'm sorry Love, I tried to wait...but I was so tired. Please don't worry though. If you are reading this, I know that it didn't hurt me nearly as much as it hurts you. I love you so much, and I didn't get the chance to tell you that as often as I wish I had. I'm afraid to leave you, and even more afraid to leave Logan...but I know you will both be okay. You are so strong, and he is so much like you, I know he'll be okay...with time._

_We knew this would happen, and it's not the best feeling in the world to know that you will be leaving someone you love, or that someone you love will be leaving you, but then, I don't plan on leaving you or the boys. I love you guys way too much, I'll always be with you, L. Promise that you will remember that._

_I want you to read this part out to Logan, I know he can read well enough, but I want you to read this to him, and help him to understand it if need be._

_I love you, and while you may not be able to see me, I am always with you, in your heart, in your eyes. I will be with you till you no longer need me, and even longer after that. I will wait for you, at heaven's gate. I don't care how long it takes, and I'll tell Saint Pete, I can't go in, without my love, my child and my best friends. This isn't anything knew, I'll wait for you..._

By the end of the page, he was fighting off tears. Turning it over, he continued to read the rest of the neat writing.

_Mello, Matt and Near..._

_No, I should do this in segments. You are all wonderful boys, and deserve to be acknowledged separately._

_Mello...yes, you are first in my letter, because you have always been fighting to be first, I wanted you to know how it doesn't matter. You three are all so perfect and equal to me, that it's never mattered, the position on the chart that you came. Mello, I know it comes off as Near is favorite by L, Roger and Watari, sometimes even me. This isn't the case, not at all. We hoped to help him out of his antisocial personality, so that one day you and Near would be able to partner up and take the world as your own as L's successors. It might be wrong of me to ask this of you, but I want you to look out for everyone. Look out for Near, and Matt...Please watch over Logan too. I can't bear the thought of him being left alone while L is on his cases._

_Near...little Near. You are so used to coming first; I wanted this letter to be written this way for a reason. You've never fully understood Mello, or why he acted the way he did. You come off a little distant, and he always felt that he needed to best you to prove himself to you and to us at Whammy's. I want all three of you to know, I've loved each of you since the day you came, as if you were my own blood. You three were family to me, and as such, I had wanted you to grow to be like brothers. Don't push Mello and Matt away. Let them in, and let yourself grow to be everything I know that you can be. I am asking you, Mello and Matt to do me a personal favor, and watch out for Logan too. I know it's not fair of me to ask kids to watch a child, but he needs someone to let him know he's loved and not alone, and you do too...Near, you will never be alone, but you need to let your family in._

_Matt, always following after Mello...I felt that I should contend tradition. You've always been there to support Mello, whether he knows it or not, he'll figure it out one day, but it would be wise to realize that one day you may not be able to follow him. You've always surprised me with how well you monitor your own scores, always making sure you miss just the right amount to bank your score below Mello's but above the rest of the school's, Near excluded. I have asked Mello to look out for Logan, and I wish for you to do the same. This is my one selfish wish to the three successors of Whammy's House. Please take care of mine and L's son. I know you were always close with Logan, he loves you all like brothers, and I want to make sure everybody is taken care of, the way they should be._

_You will all grow to be fine detectives, but when L and I were younger, we realized that the L Program was flawed. It drove A to suicide and B to murder. We decided then and there that, while we'd follow the system, we wouldn't separate the top three again. I hope for you to all work together, more than likely, you three will succeed where even L couldn't. One person will at one time or another, need assistance. If you can overcome your differences, you can work the world by the strings. Please...be the family I saw you as. Sons to me, and brothers to one another...I'll watch over you, from a distance._

_P.S – I love you too...I'll wait for you_

_Kagome Lawliet_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the first and most likely the last chapter of this story. It's a one-shot...as far as I know. If you guys want a sequel...let me know. LOVE YOU GUYS~!**


End file.
